Rose and Violets
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: Sheena and a mysterious girl grieve for the death of Zelos. But is crying really worth it?


Roses and Violets

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco and probably never will.

A/N: Oh my goodness! It's been ages since I've written a Sheelos fic, hasn't it? I had planned to write this for Valentines Day, but I was so busy I never had time to complete it! I'm oh so sorry! I'm dedicating this story to the people of the Sheelos Lovers of Fanfiction C2 community and I hope you people enjoy this! Also, I'd like to mention, Zelos is dead in this story.

* * *

It was the day Seles had been officially known as the Chosen. Everything that day was so joyful. Seles was finally freed from her little prison in the SE Abbey and everyone in Meltokio gathered there for the celebration. Colorful confetti flew through the air as Seles walked out of the building and people cheered for the new Chosen. That is, everyone, except for Sheena.

The next day, Sheena didn't know why she was unhappy. Seles is the Chosen! Shouldn't she be happy? But then again, Zelos… Because he died, Seles was now the Chosen. Because Zelos had died, Seles was happy. Because Zelos had died, almost _everyone_ was happy. Sheena clenched her fist at these thoughts.

_Why is everyone so happy?_ , she thought while grinding her teeth. _How can people be smiling when someone has died? How can people forget the past so easily? Wait a minute! Why am I _not _happy?_ She sat by the fountain in Meltokio and placed her hands underneath her chin. Meanwhile, two elegant young ladies passed by, gossiping away.

"Did you hear? Seles is now the Chosen!" the taller and more beautiful lady said. "Isn't that just grand?"

"Yes! Yes, I do agree!" the shorter and more petite one said. "I think Seles will be a wonderful Chosen! After all, I bet she'll do a better job than the previous one…"

Sheena watched them pass as they chitchatted on and on. She grew frustrated and grimaced at the ladies' backs. _How come no one cares that Zelos died? There was hardly a funeral! No one even cared to find his body! They just scribbled on a piece of stupid stone and stuck it in the ground! _Sheena bent back and looked up into the sky. The sky was so blue and the sun shone so brightly. _How can anyone be so happy after someone has died?_ She closed her eyes and allowed the sun's rays to warm her face.

Her hand dipped into the cold, sparkling water in the fountain and Sheena splashed her face. The water felt cool and relaxing against Sheena's skin and she found the water very comforting. Then, a little voice spoke up.

"Um… excuse me…" Sheena looked straight ahead and searched for the source of the tiny voice. "Uh… ma'am?" Then, she saw a figure in a distance. The figure walked nervously up to her. It was probably a girl since her voice was so small and hesitant. The reason Sheena couldn't tell at first was because the figure wore a hood to conceal her face. The assassin looked curiously at her. In her hand was a batch of flowers.

"Can I help you?" Sheena asked, not meaning to sound irritable. The girl kept silent. Sheena sighed, got up from the fountain and walked up to the girl. She was actually very petite compared to Sheena. "Yes, do you need anything?" The hooded girl nodded slightly and brought up her flowers. "Who are those for?"

"They're for… someone…" she whispered. _Well, well, that's sure a wonderful description of the receiver, _Sheena joked to herself. "Um… can you help me look for him?" She looked up at Sheena, but her face was still concealed. _Why not? You'll give me something to do besides dwelling on Zelos' death. _"Sure, but who is this person?" she asked.

"He was the previous Chosen, the one before Seles…"

And the girl halted studying the assassin's response. Sheena had flinched as she heard the words "previous Chosen". _What is this girl? Crazy? Doesn't she know that Zelos is dead, _Sheena thought and stared at the girl curiously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, facing the shocked Sheena. Sheena shook her head and recovered from her state of alarm.

"Nothing. Just a little surprised… er… um…" she stammered, not knowing how to tell the girl of Zelos' death in simple words. "You see, Zelos, you know, the previous Chosen, he's… kinda… um… dead…" Sheena said and suddenly looked away, not allowing the girl to see water filling up in her eyes.

"Dead? Well, I knew he was dead, but I want to see him…" the girl said casually. Sheena turned back with a look of surprise. _What is she thinking? She wants to see a dead corpse? _

"Uh… I don't understand. What do you mean by 'see him'? You want to see his body?" the assassin asked, "Sorry, but…"

"No, not his body. I want to see his grave," the young girl replied. Sheena thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Alright then, follow me…"

Sheena and the girl rode on a Rheaird toward Mizuho. They located the Rheaird without anyone seeing and rode off. The hooded girl looked down at the scenery and gasped at such wonderful sights. Birds flew past them and the cool wind blew into their faces. The two glided through trees and dodged buildings throughout their wonderful ride. Finally, they came to a very smooth ride across the sea. The girl stared at Sheen intently.

"Were you… good friends with… Zelos?" she asked all of a sudden. Sheena blinked questionably.

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" the assassin replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to know."

"Well, I guess you could say we were good friends. We did travel together, you know" Sheena replied calmly. "Yeah, he was always the carefree one…"

"Was that how he died, because he was carefree?" the girl asked. Sheena shook her head. "He died… because we killed him. He betrayed us and we… killed him." Her voice shook and she looked down. The girl faced onward.

"I see…" she said, without much sympathy.

Mizuho had certainly changed overtime. Its land had expanded and more waterways were built. An inn had been constructed as well as a weapon and armor shop. Beautiful beds of flowers were grown near a large headstone; and Zelos' name was written clearly on it.

Seles ran over to the grave and fell to her knees. She set the bouquet of flowers near it and bowed her head down. Sheena followed soon afterwards and did the same.

"Zelos…" the little girl cried and soaked the ground with tears. "So it is true… I had to see for myself to believe it… Zelos is dead… big brother is dead…"

Sheena gasped and jumped up. "You're- !" The girl lifted up her head and pushed her hood back. "Seles! But why- !"

"I didn't hear from him in a long time and I figured he was dead, but I didn't believe myself. I brought these flowers because these were his favorites when we were little," Seles sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Roses stand for forgiveness and love, while violets resemble understanding; that's what he told me." Her eyes were filled with regret. "I forgive you Zelos! Why did you have to die for my happiness? How can I be happy when I know that someone died for my freedom?"

Sheena stood above the weeping sister and said, "I hate to say this, but crying isn't going to bring him back." Seles looked up at the assassin with red eyes. "My grandpa used to tell me not to cry too much over lost ones. He said that if you cry too much, the spirit of the person who died would not go in peace. He said that sprits don't like seeing people unhappy. That's why I think the best thing to do is to apologize."

Then, Seles smiled. "Yes, I do believe that is right. You're grandpa speaks the truth." She then looked at the headstone. "I'm sorry, Zelos. I was so selfish and jealous of you. But now, I really miss you and your stupid ways… a lot…" She stared down at the ground.

"I'm sure all Zelos wants to see is you happy, Seles," Sheena smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Seles laughed and gazed up into the bright sky. "I will be happy for you, Zelos…"

"For you gave your life for mine…"

* * *

A/N: Yikes! Not the best story I've written. I wrote this in a hurry, mostly trying to show people that I'm still alive and have not abandoned writing! So, please review even though this isn't my best! I'm working on another story right now! 


End file.
